


Regret

by the_one_and_only_one



Series: Camelot Drabbles [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_one_and_only_one/pseuds/the_one_and_only_one
Summary: Merlin makes Arthur wait. He regrets said decision.





	

“Arthur, please, not here.” Merlin glanced around. They were only in the break room, and Arthur insisted on cornering him. “I’m willing to wait the 2 hours until we get home so you should have some self control!”

“Just remember, Merlin, that you’ve left me waiting. I’ll return the favour - don’t worry.” Arthur whispered hotly in his ear. Merlin almost shivered in anticipation and wanted to regret his decision for stopping before their display became too inappropriate for public eyes. Instead, he moved out from the cage of Arthur’s arms and the counter behind him.

/ / /

“Sometimes Merlin, I think you forget who I am.” Arthur enjoyed the power he had over him in times like this. Merlin writhed beneath him, panting, with a red blush covering his torso.

“Arthur, please…” Merlin gasped.

“No, Merlin. Now it’s your turn to wait.”


End file.
